Reconciliations
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Seeing Hermione Jane Granger angry at Ron Weasley was nothing uncommon to be seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To see the bookworm irritated at Harry James Potter, however, is. Like now, for instance.


_My first, EVER, Harry Potter fanfic. _

_I love Harry Potter. I adore Hermione Granger. I am obsessed at their relationship. Thus why I made this fic because honestly? needs some more H/Hr stories out there. Please do keep in mind that this is my first in HP fandom. Please do go easy on me. And REVIEW!_

_Now, without further ado, let us proceed to the story!_

* * *

Seeing Hermione Jane Granger angry at Ron Weasley was nothing uncommon to be seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To see the bookworm irritated at Harry James Potter, however, is.

Like now, for instance.

* * *

Everyone in Gryffindor knew Hermione was angry.

She was angry with Harry to be exact.

And she made it terribly obvious to both them and the Boy-Who-Lived.

For example, yesterday at lunch in the Great Hall, when Harry asked her to pass the plate of Beef Stew, she slammed it in front of him with such force it was a wonder it didn't break into pieces.

Or later that afternoon, when he found her in the library reading a book, he tried to sort things out with her but needed to duck, because the book she had held in her hands moments ago came flying towards his face.

She didn't talk with him much either. But if she did, the look on her face would make his blood run cold.

Ron and Ginny didn't dare approach their close friends when they were together, knowing too well how unpleasant Hermione's outburst could be. Instead they would always dart out of a room just in time before she exploded, leaving poor Harry alone.

In times like this, Harry asked himself why he even had friends that abandon him to Voldemort-reincarnate.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked through the halls of his school. He wished for Merlin or anybody else to give him any sign or help to bury the hatchet between him and Hermione.

Fortunately, someone heard him.

The only problem was, they planned to help him the hard way.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Harry looked up and saw one of the first years on the stairs carrying numerous tomes too heavy for him. He was teetering on the edge of a step and was bound to fall backwards.

Harry rushed up the stairs to help but was too late.

With a loud thud, the Boy-Who-Lived fell hard on the cold stone floor with an unscathed and whimpering first year on top of him and several very heavy books.

* * *

"That must have hurt mate." Ron said watching as he looked at his best friend's broken leg.

Harry just grumpily looked up at him. The pain was endurable but being taunted at the moment was not.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "If Madam Pomfrey was here, she could heal you in a second." Pulling a chair from nearby, he sat beside Harry's bed. "Unfortunately, said healer is spending the day at St. Mungo's treating a few patients so she won't be here until afternoon."

The redhead rolled his eyes at Harry's rotten luck. This was just typical of Harry. Trust him to always get into trouble no matter how safe the place is. Now, in their current position, all it served to do was make Ronald annoyed.

Suddenly the doors flew open and in came Hermione, her face creased with worry, alarmed and concerned. Her gaze wandered to Harry, to his leg and to the empty office of Madam Pomfrey before flitting to her other best friend and back to Harry. Slowly, her features changed from relief to confusion.

She strode forward and examined Harry more closely. On his left arm she spotted a very nasty cut running the length of his forearm, the only other injury she spotted after the broken leg. Taking her wand out of her robes, she pointed it at his broken leg. Harry seeing what Hermione was about to do, started to protest.

"Hermione, don't. That's not necessary, it's only a scratch. It hardly even stings. It's – OW!" He hissed in pain when Hermione's wand poked the leg in question "That hurts!"

"I thought it didn't?"

"Could you at least be gentler?"

"I'm trying my best!" She resumed her work, this time paying more attention. "_Ferula!_" In a second, Harry's leg was wrapped in bandages and Hermione moved at the cut in his arm.

A mere hiss and two or three 'ouch's where the only sounds Harry could express in the next few minutes. Ron just sat there beside him and watched with a sympathetic look on his face. When she was finished, she wrapped the arm in bandages too.

"All done." Hermione said, a small smile of satisfaction playing on her lips. "I'll fix you something to eat." Hermione said to Harry.

"NO!" Ron cried. Both his best friends jerked and gave him a startled look. Seeing his rather harsh actions, the redhead tried to reclaim his previously calm voice.

"I'll take care of that. You stay here and keep Harry…err…company."

A look of bewilderment spread across the bookworm's face. "But- "

"Stop making a fuss 'Mione, it's only me!" Harry growled.

She whirled around and glared at him. "It is of the worst calamity for me to be stuck in a room with _only_ you!"

_Time to retreat, _Ron thought. He stepped back and pulled the doors close, disappearing behind them.

The Boy-Who-Lived leaned back in his pillows and spoke in a low voice. "I don't know what your problem is, 'Mione."

"Not unless you chase them away by just being worried about a certain someone!" she spat. "And its Granger to _you."_

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Her- Granger."

"I've heard that before." She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

"Well, I'm sorry for not doing my homework when you tell me, and when I spilled my Pumpkin juice on your robes and-."

Her eyes had narrowed to slits and he was again rewarded with a fearsome glare.

"Alright!" He brought both of his palms up in defense. "I am sorry for… snapping at you."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Hey, I apologized already!"

"I was very worried about you, _Potter_. I only expressed my concerns for you with those ugly rumors going about, and then you… you snap at me like I did something wrong!"

A sheen of anger passed across the features of Harry, and Hermione thought for a moment he would shout at her. Instead only a muttered question left his mouth. "Are you still angry, Hermione?"

"Yes." she replied without hesitation.

Seeing Harry sag with defeat, she realized she had hit a nerve and a pang of regret shot through her. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and placed a hand on top of his. Their misunderstanding must somehow come to an end.

"Harry-." But before she could continue, he gripped the hand laying on his, leaned forward and claimed her lips with his. Seconds, hours or maybe days could have passed, neither of them knew, until Harry pulled back. Hermione stayed where she was, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and body rigid of shock.

With his hand still holding hers tightly, Harry spoke: "You win 'Mione."

She blinked. "I,.. What?"

"You win." She quirked an eyebrow.

"It was rude of me to yell at you like that." He averted his eyes before he went on. "You were just worried about me." He paused, as if pondering the words he was about to say. "I won't ever be angry on you about something like that but…"

"But?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to handle what I feel here." He placed her hand above the spot where his heart beat and their eyes locked. He willed her to understand. The way he felt, the way he wanted, no, _needed_her. Buried deep inside of him for years, never acknowledging, just knowing they were there.

Harry ruffled his hair with his good arm agitatedly. "Don't you see? I snapped at you because you'll tell me that you're worried about me, as a _friend_. It pissed me off, and I suddenly snapped at you." He took a deep breath. "I'm only just a friend to you, aren't I?

Neither of them spoke. Hermione stunned and Harry, waiting for a reaction. One that could make or break him.

Finally Hermione cleared her throat. "You silly man."

"I'd never want you to repress your feelings, especially ones concerning me." She cried. "My feelings for you go beyond what I feel for other men and repressing those feelings, I am sure would kill me inside".

Under her fingertips she could feel his heart pound in his chest. "But… I thought… You fancied Ron…?"

"I never said anything of the sort!"

Slowly, a beautiful grin began to spread across Harry's features. He tightened his grip on her hand and laughed a laugh that was so... Harry. His face registered so much joy and relief that Hermione couldn't help but join him. He cupped her face with his free hand and rested his forehead on hers. And for the second time that day, he kissed Hermione.

His hand left her cheek and descended to her waist, pulling her to him as he leaned back against the pillows. Both Hermione's palms were on his chest, steadying herself, while their kisses grew from gentle to passionate. Their tongues danced together and Hermione, her anger long dissolved, felt her heart bloom with emotions, making her weak and her stomach do summersaults. Both of them were so caught up in the moment, they were oblivious to their surroundings.

So oblivious were they that the nearing footsteps were lost on deaf ears.

"Harry! I heard that you – huh?"

At the shout of Ron's youngest sister, Harry and Hermione broke their kiss and abruptly pulled apart, the latter automatically standing up and taking a step backwards.

"Ginny! Can't you knock?"

"I heard what happened so I rushed back here as fast as I could."

"It's alright Gin, I'm fine. I've been…uhm…taken good care of." Harry muttered as his face grew as red as the Gryffindor robes that Ginny wore.

She looked skeptically at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Ginny's eyes wandered from him to Hermione, whom she gave a once-over, noticing her flushed cheeks. "I didn't interrupt you, did I?"

"No." They replied in unison before blushing again.

"Sure?"

"YES!"

Their answer came out a little harsher than they intended, and Ginny couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards slightly. A rather unsuccessfully suppressed grin spread across the young Weasley's face, making both Harry and Hermione feel uneasy.

"If you say so." She proceeded to leave the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet and humming a jolly tune.

* * *

"And? Did it work?"

Ginny turned around to face her brother. When she smiled and gave him the thumbs up, Ronald Weasley grinned back. They left the infirmary as quietly as they could and walked side by side while talking.

"It _did_ take some effort though." he said, shaking his head. "If that's the only way for them to make up, then we might as well - ." he didn't continue, because Ginny suddenly pointed out to somebody coming up towards them.

"Ah, hello Ed!" the youngest Weasley greeted him happily. "Thank you so much for your help."

Ed the First Year, the one who was carrying the numerous books that lead to the hatchet being burried between Harry and Hermione, simply grinned at them before leaving.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" asked Ginny.

Ron looked down at his little sister and asked with a smirk: "From what you've just witnessed, what do you think?"


End file.
